Série Elena: Le réveil
by Simakai
Summary: Elena se réveille nue dans les bras de Reno, la mémoire envolée, dans la plus grande confusion... Mature pour sexe. Oneshot!


Bon, la dernière histoire de ma Série Elena... ma plus réussie selon moi... et la plus osée, héhé!C'est le plus beau lendemain de veille imaginable... non?

* * *

Le réveil, comme une goutte d'eau qui tombe dans un vase plein. Le vase éclate en mille morceaux, et elle s'éveillait en sursaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, son esprit embrumé dans la confusion du matin semblait bâiller plus fort que sa bouche.

Il y avait des bras autour de son corps, une poitrine contre son dos, des jambes parmi les siennes. Une peau nue sur sa peau nue. Une longue mèche de cheveux rouges sur son épaule.

Reno. Elle avait dormi dans les bras de Reno. Dans la chambre de Reno.

Le sommeil la quitta d'un seul coup. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent, ses nerfs aux aguets, et toutes ses pensées épelant un seul mot :

COMMENT?

Un vague sentiment de panique l'envahit, vite supplanté par une forme très vive de dégoût. Ils étaient nus. Cela n'avait rien d'innocent. Quoi, du sexe avec Reno? L'horreur… Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Elle ne se souvenait de rien… sa mémoire filait comme un chocobo de course au Gold Saucer, mais elle ne parvenait nulle part.

Hier soir, merde. Hier soir. Pas l'an dernier. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir, tout simplement. Savoir ce qu'elle foutait avec Reno ce matin.

Elle voulait partir, fuir très, très loin de cette chambre en désordre, rentrer chez elle par le premier train, se faire un café noir, très noir, très fort, et réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui avait bien pu se passer… mais les bras minces mais puissants de Reno la retenaient fermement. Elle aurait pu forcer le passage, mais elle l'aurait réveillé… ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

Elle pouvait voir le cadran sur la table de chevet. 6h53. Même l'heure la faisait paniquer, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. 6h54. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête. Merde, elle avait bu. Une migraine atroce le matin, elle avait donc bu, c'était officiel. En tout cas, cela expliquait aussi son amnésie.

-Elena…

Elle sursauta alors que Reno murmurait son nom à son oreille. Elle ne le sentait pas bouger. Sa respiration était encore calme, paisible. Il dormait encore. Il avait simplement parlé dans son sommeil. Bon, elle pouvait se calmer. Se calmer?

Son coeur ne se calmait pas. Elle aurait voulu mourir plutôt que se trouver dans une telle situation. En fait, c'était bien mieux que la mort, elle devait l'admettre. Entre se réchauffer dans les bras d'un homme ou se vider de son sang avec une balle dans l'épaule, le choix était plutôt évident.

Mais c'était Reno… RENO, merde.

OoOoO

Le réveil était doux, lent. Son esprit reprenait conscience et son rêve se retirait dans le fond de sa pensée, tout ça pour être oublié.

C'était un rêve délicieux, pourtant. Une sorte de mort tranquille dans les bras de cette jolie blonde d'Elena. Du sexe, des visions joliment érotiques. Elle pouvait être vraiment jolie quand elle se donnait la peine de sourire, de rire, de jouir… il ne verrait cela que dans ses rêves, conclut-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Bordel. Une touffe de cheveux blonds. Quelque chose de chaud et doux contre son corps. Elena. Elena entre ses bras. Elena qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elena dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans son appartement. Elena nue contre son corps nu. Elena.

Yooooooooooooooooo, là y'a un grooooooooooooooos problème.

-Mmm… Reno… non!

Et elle parlait dans son sommeil en plus! Mais que faisait-elle là? Là?

Il aurait voulu aller ailleurs, mais où? Il était chez lui… et de toute façon, son bras gauche était coincé sous la taille d'Elena. Il ne voulait pas l'éveiller, absolument pas. Tout sauf ça. Tout pour repousser ce moment fatal, inévitable il le savait, où il aurait à la confronter.

Elle serait probablement furieuse. Il s'imaginait qu'elle pouvait se transformer en une espèce de monstre hideux et féroce aux crocs acérés… qu'elle lui invoquerait Bahamut en pleine figure… quelque chose du genre. Il frissonna d'appréhension.

En tout cas, elle lui en voudrait à mort. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, elle lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce qui s'était passé…

Flou. Un bar des Taudis. Elena qui y buvait, seule, en larmes. Elle lui parlait de Tseng. Et de Tseng. Et encore de Tseng. Il ne l'aimait pas… Reno lui payait à boire, il se payait à boire. L'alcool coulait à flots, l'alcool, les mots, les larmes, et peut-être quelque chose de plus… quelque chose d'aussi subtil et puissant que le lifestream, quelque chose d'aussi parfait qu'une cascade glacée, l'hiver, dans les neiges des montagnes de Nibelheim…

Flou. Qui avait embrassé qui le premier? Il se souvenait à peine de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de sa langue. Seulement d'une sorte de bien-être mêlé d'alcool.

Flou. Qui avait proposé de poursuivre la soirée chez lui? Il la portait à moitié dans ses bras : elle avait bu bien plus que lui, et sa résistance à l'alcool était moindre. Elle était comme folle, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Et il aimait la voir aussi libre, aussi simple…

Flou. Plus que flou. Leurs étreintes, leurs caresses. Elena qui s'abandonnait totalement à ses vices à elle, ses pulsions refoulées, ses plaisirs, ses instincts. Son propre plaisir à combler cette femme si belle, si blanche, si pure, soudainement étrangement perverse. Douceur, férocité, avidité?

Non. Trop flou.

Un vague souvenir de plaisir mutuel. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas violée. Abusée, peut-être, mais pas forcée. Au nombre de fois où elle avait crié « Oui! Oui! OUI! » on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas consentante…

Et maintenant elle était là, entre ses bras. Reno soupira dans ses cheveux, puis il inspira son odeur. De la sueur, de l'alcool et du shampooing. Et quelque chose de plus, de doux et sucré, de totalement féminin. Quelque chose lui-même, aussi. Âcre et très sexué.

Il regarda le cadran lumineux sur la table de chevet. 8h32. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas à se rendre au boulot ce jour-là… par Odin… le boulot… comment pourraient-ils se voir à nouveau?

OK, il avait couché avec Elena. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. C'était même plutôt agréable de sentir cette jolie femme contre lui, ses petites fesses bien rondes contre son bas-ventre, l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau pâle. Entre cette tendre chaleur ou le retour de Sephiroth en ce bas monde, le choix était plutôt évident.

Mais c'était Elena… ELENA, merde.

OoOoO

Comment avait-elle pu se rendormir? Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les bras de Reno l'étreignaient toujours. Bizarrement, elle se sentit rassurée. Confort, chaleur, douceur. La proximité d'un homme, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué depuis… depuis… qu'elle avait rejoint les Turks? Soit presque trois ans…

Bon, c'était Reno. L'imbécile de service, celui qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de la rabaisser, de l'insulter. Mais il était un Turk, un collègue très proche. En plus, il était plutôt mignon. Si elle s'était éveillée, disons, dans les bras de Heidegger… brr… mieux valait ne pas y penser.

D'une certaine façon, elle ne croyait pas qu'elle aurait préféré s'éveiller dans le lit de Tseng. Tseng, celui qu'elle aimait depuis deux ans et demi. Celui qui l'avait brutalement repoussée… hier. Bon, il lui restait au moins quelque chose, même si c'était horrible. Tseng lui disant froidement qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Tseng lui expliquant, comme à un enfant difficile, qu'il préférait Aeris.

Aeris, merde! Une morte!

Elena sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux fauves. Qu'il aime Aeris, même si elle était décédée, cela n'était pas le plus grave. Mais le ton qu'il avait pris… Il ne la considérait même pas comme une femme… juste comme une Turk… et il lui avait donné ses _ordres _: ne plus lui poser ce genre de questions idiotes… questions d'amour…

Elle le détestait, maintenant.

Elle se retourna doucement dans les bras de Reno, lui fit face. Elle pouvait voir son visage paisible, endormi. Les yeux clos, il était adorable. Ses cheveux rouges étaient ébouriffés, tombaient en mèches frisottées sur son front et son oreiller. Des larmes coulaient toujours des yeux d'Elena, mais elle se permit un léger sourire. Elle se blottit contre Reno, la tête dans le creux de son cou…

OoOoO

Quand il avait vu qu'elle s'éveillait, il avait vite refermé les yeux. Faire semblant de dormir. Ne pas affronter la terrible réalité qui reposait contre lui. Attendre, attendre encore. Réfléchir.

Tout cela l'attristait étrangement. Il aimait bien Elena, même s'il passait son temps à la taquiner. Assez méchamment d'ailleurs. Chez lui, c'était une sorte de marque d'affection. Il l'aimait bien, oui. Une bonne collègue. Une jolie femme.

Mais elle aimait Tseng. Elle aimait le patron, et il l'avait repoussée. Froidement, cruellement. Et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire, c'était aller se réfugier dans un bar miteux des Taudis et boire, boire, boire. Et Reno l'avait vue, l'avait rejointe, l'avait écoutée, l'avait consolée. Il aimait se moquer d'elle, en temps normal. Mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. C'était trop grave.

Elena se secouait contre lui. Elle sanglotait.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, avant hier soir. Elle était une femme forte, dévouée aux Turks, une tueuse, une combattante efficace. Pas de place pour les sentiments.

Mais elle était aussi une femme.

Reno se sentait horriblement coupable, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Elena pleurait, c'était de sa faute, sans aucun doute. Il songea, un peu trop tard, qu'il aurait dû enlever le bras qui la retenait alors qu'elle sommeillait encore. Elle aurait pu partir, s'en aller en croyant qu'il dormait encore. Et au travail, ils auraient pu faire comme s'ils avaient oublié, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Trop tard.

Elle se retourna, soudainement, mais avec précaution, lui fit face. Il avait cru qu'elle essayait de se dégager. Non, elle pleurait contre lui, les larmes salées coulaient sur son cou, les cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient la gorge. Son bras à elle sur son côté à lui, sa main à elle dans son dos. Elle le serrait contre elle, elle pleurait.

Et il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il comprenait seulement le langage de son propre corps, le désir qui commençait à poindre. Oh! ces jolis petits seins, cette taille athlétique, ces jambes si fines… cette peau si blanche… et ces larmes chaudes dans son cou…

Il était temps, et il ne craignait plus rien. Il se sentait trop bien, et les larmes, les larmes qui coulaient… cette odeur inimitable de femme.. ces… larmes…

-Elena…

OoOoO

-Reno!…

Elle sursauta. Merde, elle l'avait réveillé à force de bouger.

Elena croyait qu'il la jetterait du lit, qu'il la repousserait hors de son appartement. Qu'il massacrerait sa réputation à grands coups de moqueries, vraies. C'était Reno… non?

C'était Reno qui la serrait contre lui. Qui embrassait sa tête, son front, ses cheveux. Qui la regardait si sérieusement. Reno qui buvait ses larmes sur ses joues, baisait ses paupières humides. Qui respirait, soupirait sur sa peau, près de son oreille. C'était bien Reno. Mais ce n'était pas exactement celui qu'elle connaissait. C'était plutôt une sorte d'ange aux cheveux rouges.

Elle frissonnait chaque fois que les lèvres de Reno touchaient sa peau. Elle avait oublié pourquoi elle pleurait, mais le flot des larmes ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas, peut-être simplement pour que Reno continue à boire l'eau salée. Une vague de chaleur la parcourut. Elle se sentait comme à l'intérieur d'un bouclier de Matéria, protégée du monde et de tout mal.

Elle passa une main hésitante sur sa nuque. Elle lui indiquait de continuer, mais il s'arrêta plutôt, haletant.

-Elena, je…

« Non, tais-toi, » lui indiqua-t-elle en embrassant ses lèvres. La meilleure façon, en tout cas la plus gentille, de contraindre quelqu'un au silence.

Les lèvres de Reno goûtaient l'alcool, les cigarettes au menthol, et le sel… le sel de ses propres larmes… Il ne rendit pas le baiser – les baisers ne se rendent pas. Ils se partagent. Et Elena était heureuse de sentir la langue de Reno dans sa bouche. Elle sentait son excitation, elle était sereine.

OoOoO

-Elena… je suis… désolé pour…

-Oh!… Tais-toi et continue…

Elle avait raison. Ah! La douceur sauvage de leurs étreintes, le goût de cette peau immaculée, son membre à l'intérieur de son corps à elle… la chaleur, le bien-être, le plaisir…

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de parler. C'était le moment du plaisir.

Il était sur elle, la regardait frémir de plaisir à chaque va-et-vient de son bas-ventre. Ses seins dressés, son visage crispé, angélique, et ses cheveux d'or en désordre étalés sur l'oreiller...

Il eut un sourire méchant en songeant à Tseng qui refusait tout cela pour le souvenir d'une morte. L'imbécile. S'il la refusait, c'était qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Elle hurlait son plaisir de toute sa voix, et il ne détestait pas ça, loin de là. De toute façon, les voisins ne viendraient jamais se plaindre : ils craignaient trop le jeune Turk et son Électro-Rod…

Mmm… qu'elle était bonne! Douce! Chaude!

Qui l'aurait cru? Certainement pas lui…

OoOoO

Les draps trempés de leurs liquides mutuels sentaient le sexe. Leurs corps nus et en sueur sentaient le sexe. Toute la pièce sentait leurs ébats.

Ils reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Elena avait posé sa main sur la poitrine de Reno. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration dans ses poumons, son coeur qui battait. Reno avait posé sa main sur la cuisse d'Elena, et de l'autre, il fumait une cigarette au menthol.

Sonnerie.

Le PHS de Reno, posé sur la table de chevet. Elena le prit et le tendit à son amant.

-Yo!… Ah, c'est toi, Tseng!… Non, je suis encore au lit… Quoi, tu n'arrives pas à rejoindre Elena?… Ah bon?…

Il regarda Elena, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur, et un sourire, un sourire espiègle…

-Oui, je sais où elle est, Tseng. Elle est juste à côté de moi. On vient de se payer une baise d'enfer, je te jure!

Elena rit bruyamment, pour être sûre que Tseng l'entende à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Tu veux rappeler? Pas vraiment, je comptais passer la journée au lit avec elle. Et tu sais, cette semaine de congés payés que tu me dois? J'ai bien envie de la prendre dès demain.

Elle rougit alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'oeil. C'était tout de même tentant… Elle décida de lui croquer l'épaule.

-Je te laisse, mon vieux, je crois qu'elle en veut encore. Elle est vorace, cette fille, une vraie bombe! J'ai trop envie d'elle, là, salut!

Il raccrocha, lança le PHS à travers la pièce et renversa Elena sur le lit alors qu'elle gloussait en s'imaginant la mine de Tseng. Une semaine avec Reno à « vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche »…

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une aventure, c'était peut-être le grand amour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait vraiment. Parfois, il faut simplement vivre sans penser aux conséquences. Vivre le plaisir, vivre avec le corps plutôt qu'avec l'esprit.

Et se reconnaître au lieu de se craindre constamment. Agir au lieu de réfléchir inutilement.

Et laisser tomber les masques qui recouvrent le vrai visage du coeur.


End file.
